Alchemy: The Story of Vengence 4
by WatcherOfJudgment
Summary: Well now we can all see how the legend of Crow began. Time to witness how this great legend began and the battle between Kami and Shinn and the unlocking of Crow's quest for revenge.


Prologue

Crow Yazuna, the hero of the world of alchemy. He has defeated the evil alchemist Shinn and his helpers for equivalent exchange, an eye for an eye or a life for a life, all of this for his father's death.

What did Crow do on his path on looking for his father? Was he recognized as a good guy from his father or a villain? Was he even noticed to be who he is now? How did he get his skills? Even better, who was his mother?

Crow had a complicated life, filled with questions. Well I say it's about time these questions are answered. Time to discover the life, of Crow Yazuna.

Chapter 1:

The Very First Exchange

Crow was inside his house playing with his toys. Kami was outside talking with his team, The Demolition 4, Joe, Shinn, and Trevor. Trevor and Joe left as Crow came outside. Shinn looked at Crow and smiled.

"That your son Shade," Shinn asked. Kami looked down at Crow and smiled.

"Yes it is Shinn," Kami said. He noticed Shinn was then looking at his wife. Shinn had a look that tells anyone what he is thinking. "Shinn!"

"Oh sorry Kami, I was just seeing if something was missing," Shinn stuttered. Kami had a fierce look in his eyes. Shinn noticed it as he knew Kami figured out what he had in store. "It seems you figured me out. It's time I bring it out. You have no use for this family. I'm here to claim it."

"Over my dead body Shinn," Kami said.

"I've been living in your shadow for too long so now I'm here to become you maybe even stronger. However, your request can be arranged," Shinn said. Shinn raised his hand revealing his transmutation circle in his hand. Kami noticed that Shinn was serious.

"Bring it on Shinn but let's take this somewhere else," Kami said. Shinn however, had other ideas. Red liquid began to form around Shinn and the battle began.

Chapter 2:

The Adventure Beginning Fight

Kami saw the liquid going towards him and so he used a nearby table to block it. Then saw the liquid go towards Crow. Kami jumped in front of him and took the hit. Shinn laughed at the injury he caused.

"I told you Shade I can arrange your offer. Now die," Shinn said as he once again attacked the injured Kami. However something unexpected happened. Crow's mother jumped in the way of the attack and took the hit for Kami.

"Izumi! No," Kami screamed. Izumi dropped to the ground bleeding badly. Kami dropped to the ground to talk to his fallen wife. "Izumi!"

"Kami, you must protect Crow. Please protect our, son," Izumi said. Kami's heart began to feel pain.

"Izumi, don't die. Please you're going make it. Please," Kami screamed.

"Kami, don't worry about me. Just protect Crow," Izumi said. Kami saw as she took her last breath and died.

"Izumi," Kami yelled. Crow then began to cry. Kami looked up and then picked up his son. Joe ran back after hearing Kami scream. Kami walked to Joe and gave the crying 5-year old to him. "Get him out of here. Get him to a safe place. That's an order Exploder."

"Yes Shade, I will take him to safety," Joe said. He ran towards the road and saw Trevor in front of him. "No not you too."

Kami and Shinn began to battle and the Earth began to shake. Kami figured out that Shinn was using blood to attack so he was out of options. Kami decided to use the Eternal Darkness Reign. Shinn used the Eternal Blood Reign at the same time. The blasts collided and a large explosion occurred at their location. Shinn walked out of the smoke of the blast and headed towards Joe and Crow. Where Trevor has them blocked off.

Chapter 3:

Joe's Escape

"Hurricane what are you doing," Joe asked. Joe saw Trevor pull out an arrow.

"I'm tired being ordered around by Shade, now that he is out of the way…your next," Trevor said. He released the arrow but Joe made it explode and smoke appeared. Trevor shot an arrow and cleared the smoke. Only to see Joe is gone. "Damn. Shinn is not going to be happy."

Joe was on the run and ran into an abandoned home and saw that Shinn just met up with Trevor. Joe could tell that Shinn was angry since Trevor just lost him and Crow. Shinn and Trevor run past the house but noticed that Shinn had a large bag.

Joe ran into town and found someone who can take care of him. A girl named Rosalina Fushun; she had a daughter about Crow's age so she'd be perfect.

Joe wiped Crow's memory of all that happened within the past hour. He fell asleep and Joe buys a bag and placed Crow in it. With his head out of the bag Joe places a note on the bag and knocks on Rosalina's door and then ran. Rosalina answered and then picked up and then looked around. She took Crow inside and placed him on a bed.

"Lacus we have a guest for a while. Be a sweetie and watch him while I'm gone okay," Rosalina said.

"Yes mommy," Lacus said as her mom went out the door. Crow awakens hours later and sees that he is not in his same house. He starts walking around and accidently misses a step and then fell down the stairs. Then he saw a flash of his father appear in his head. His father was screaming his mother's name and then screamed Shinn's.

"Mom…Dad…no it can't be they're gone," Crow started to cry. Rosalina came to see Crow starting to cry. She knew Crow had the utmost horrible tragedy anyone could ever face.

Chapter 4:

Xanxa and Lunamyth

Now the two that always helped Crow when he needed it and is now 10 at this time. And once again…Lunamyth is chasing Xanxa. Popo is still just a lonely kitten made by Xanxa but does follow Lunamyth around.

"Lunamyth please stop," Xanxa said as she ran with Lunamyth and Popo are behind her.

"Come back Xanxa I just want to hug you," Lunamyth said.

"That's what I made Popo for," Xanxa said.

"Yeah Lunamyth pet and hug me! While you're at it slow down," screamed Popo.

They stopped at a store since they heard the news had a new story. They gathered around the television and listened.

"Alchemy is now forbidden within the world due to the drastic murder that literally shook the world. The death of Kami and Izumi Yazuna has caused this to happen thanks to a military brawl between two fellow soldiers. The murderers are not yet identified nor were there suspects. The son Crow Yazuna is not found in the rubble of the fight so this means he is out there somewhere and he is holding the key to finding the ones who murdered his parents," The news said.

Lunamyth and Xanxa looked at each other and grinned. They started thinking of the reward for if they brought him in.

"Think about it Lunamyth we can get anything we want if we turn him in. Let's find him and claim what we desire," Xanxa said. Lunamyth nodded her head and they dashed looking for Crow.

Chapter 5:

The Hunt Begins:

The Stories Great Beginning

11 years had gone by and Lacus and Crow were the only ones left in the house. Rosalina passed away and Crow looked out for Lacus. Crow had been training for the day he sees Shinn and with his sword he swung at every target he had.

"Crow time to eat," Lacus said. Crow looked at all of his targets seeing that there was no damage to them. He placed his sword away in its sheath. Once the handle collided with the sheath the targets then split into 3 separate pieces. He got into the house and sat down.

"Sorry for the wait I was doing even more training than usual," Crow apologized and the he started to eat.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Crow. Everyone has their limits. Even other alchemists have limits," Lacus said. She went wide eyed she had forgotten that Crow despised alchemists.

"Never compare me to alchemists," Crow said angrily. Lacus tilted her head down in sadness, she didn't mean to say what she meant and Crow saw it upon her eyes. Crow got up and walked towards her, he bents his knees to the point that he was almost on the floor however he was still in the air. "I know you didn't mean it Lacus. I just lost control of my anger."

"I know Crow but just try to calm down a little bit. I just want to have the rest of our days to be good before you leave," Lacus said. Crow nodded his head and hugged Lacus. She hugged him back and then they knew what was going to happen now. "Good-Bye Crow."

"Good-Bye Lacus," Crow said. He picked up his sword and walked out the door. Crow looked towards the direction of where he was going and started walking.

Meanwhile Lunamyth and Xanxa gave up on looking for Crow.

"Lunamyth we're done, we can't find him. We looked for him in this city from top to bottom," said Xanxa.

"Your right, even Popo can't find him. That's saying something," Lunamyth said.

Shinn and Trevor are at their headquarters discussing their battle plans.

"Hurricane, time is almost up. The prophecy is about to begin," said Shinn.

"Yes I know. As said, you and Crow will fight and it'll decide the fate of this world. First, an empty battle field, then headquarters, afterwards a volcano. Then the last piece will be revealed. Until then, let's commence operation, Bloody Roar," Trevor said.

Meanwhile Joe is watching Crow in secrecy and making sure he stays on the correct path. Fate controls Crow. A year has passed and Crow reaches a hotel. And then the story begins.

The End


End file.
